Changed
by CrazyBookGirl13
Summary: When she thought Luke is out of her life for good, Annabeth and Percy get a surprise; not the good kind


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction I'm writing. I don't know much in this world, so if any and all help is welcomed. I'm writing this on my phone. (Sorry for any wrong punctuation) This is a Percabeth fanfic, so if you don't like it, then don't read. This is PJO and maybe HOO later. Hope you like!**

**~CrazyBookGirl13**

**(I'm twelve, so please excuse the horrible everything)**

**(The spelling in the texts are intentional)**

**(The italics not in texts are their thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**(first person I think)**

**Annabeth's Pov:**

_why did you leave me?_

**_It got boring._**

_You didn't have to cheat!_

**_..._**

_I check your phone, and what do I see?! A bunch of random dirty texts from this girl!_

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Luke's Pov:**

**_Beepbeepbeeeeeep_**

Ugh. Alarm clocks. First day of work... why am I still dreaming of her? I have a girlfriend; so why? Why am I still dreaming of Anna-

_Ding!_

Huh. Maddie texted me.

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

(bold is Luke, italic is Maddie)

_Hey babe! Have a good day of work!_

**Thx, you too Mads!**

_haha. We used that nickname ages ago. Back in highschool, remember?_

**Lol, Mads, that was 2 years ago. Not 20.**

_Whatever happened to tht Annabeth girl?_

**I'm not too sure. Lost touch after u know.**

_Oh. _

**its 5:00 gtg**

kk. see u later?

**Ya sure. coffee at my workplace?**

_ttyl!_

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Luke Pov:**

Crap, I'm late for work!

Where's the keys?

(one and a half hours later)

"Hi! I'm your server for the day, how may I help you?" The girl said she'll have a frappuccino. The boy sitting opposite of her teased her for getting something so light at a coffee shop. He ordered a mocha.

Something about these people look so familiar, but I can't place it. Where are they from? Huh. I'll try to hear their conversation discreetly.

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Percy's Pov:**

"Look, WiseGirl, when you go to a coffee shop, you don't order a frappe and dump ten pounds of sugar in it, spin it around, and still don't drink it!" I honestly think that Annabeth acts so tough, but deep inside, she's like a two year old.

"Haha, Seaweed Brain. You might have made a observation! I didn't know you could do that!" She said it with sooo much obvious sarcasm.

To that, I have no response, So I just whacked her on the knee with my bag.

_Whack!_

"Run." she says with a deadly look on her face.

I tried bolt from the chair asap, but; as usual, Annabeth won.

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Annabeth's Pov:**

Me and Seaweed Brain were hanging out at a coffee shop, while he's insulting my taste for drinks.

"Look, WiseGirl; when you go to a coffe shop, you don't order a frappe, dump ten pounds of sugar in it, spin it around, and still don't drink it!" _Do I actually do that?_

"Haha, Seaweed Brain. You might have made a observation! I didn't know you could do that!" _Hmm, did I use too much sarcasm? _

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a bag whacking my knee. I slowly stood up, hands over the table, _For dramatic effect, hehehe _

"Run."

He tries bolting for the door, but I already caught up with him, and punched him in the arm.

"Owwwww, what was that for?"

"That was for whacking me with your bag, you idiot." _Now that I think of it, I sounded so snobby_

"Can I finish my mocha at least? Please?" _Dang it! He used puppy eyes! Now I'd feel bad if I threw it in the trash_

"Fine" I moaned out.

"Yay!"

I noticed the server looking at us. _Huh. He looks really familiar _I shrugged it off, and went back to my really sugary frappe.

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Luke's Pov:**

_When the girl saw me, she had this blonde hair, soft curls almost like beach waves, and startlingly grey eyes. Huh. Most eyes aren't like that. I mean, there are grey eyes, but its mostly a dull grey, because of coloured contacts girls wear to make themselves look "cute". Her eyes were a intelligent grey. Like she knows everything. Can look into everything you did, good and bad. I have never seen- _

_No way. This girl—woman; she can't be that girl who was the school nerd I dated for fun back in highschool._

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Percy's Pov:**

SLURRRRPPPPPPP

"Ahhhh... Annabeth, why aren't you drinking yours?" _She usually doesn't drink it at other coffee shops, but tries to see if it is ok in her words_

"Oh huh? I'm sorry Percy, what did you ask?" _Weird... she doesn't usually zone out unless it's something serious._

"Uh, you ok Annabeth?"

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a old highschool student I knew." _Ok... Like I said before, weird._

"Do you want to go find him?" "Uh, how did you know it was a him?" "Looking at your line of sight." _And you don't get this weird unless it's a boy; I silently remind myself._

"I don't think that would be a good idea, but I have to check." _Typical WiseGirl. Needs to know. I guess it's why I call her that. Heh._

"Okkkk, then! Let's go see this mortal!" "Haha Seaweed Brain. You still remember?" _Why would I not? _" Yah, of course I do! You still remember those summers, right?" "Of course! We were so obsessed with greek mythology and everything related with it!" " Ahhhh, good times. When you hit me with the book so many times when I said something stupid; up on the old tree house."

_Smack!_

"Come on! You're getting off topic! Let's go see this mortal and if he is a demigod, or a monster in disguise, Seaweed Brain!"

She got out of her seat, and started walking to the guy.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I started jogging to her, but she suddenly stopped walking. I hear, "Luke." In a thin whispy voice, not above a whisper. When I reached Annabeth, and got a good look at her face, she was pale.

"Anna-Be-th-h..."


End file.
